User blog:Keeper Creeper/The Adventures Of Klefki episode 1
Welp this is gunna be good...the series I mean not this particular episode. Still!! I don't think the current tittle of this series right now is gunna stay like this Sooooo feel free to put your own tittle in the comments! The Adventures of Klefki episode 1 : Cave of tales Klefki: This cave is HUGEEE!! Jewel: IKR! UB: WHY ARE WE SCREEMING?????? Klefki: idk :P -A sudden blue flame made a circle- Klefki: Kyaaa! ?????: Leaveee NOWWWWW!!!... Klefki: NU ???: Yes you willlll... Jewel: Ya know that I could just use water gun at you right? Litwick: OMG pls no I'm sorry... > _ < Jewel: Gud ?????: Really Litwick.... We have like a whole plan and a backup plan if the first plan fails and you just straight bailed? Litwick: I'm sowwy! I'm just scaired! ?????: Ok..... Unown-H : Hello I'm Unown-H the keeper of this majestic cave and also the tea maker and also also the unown to greet you all cuz all the other unowns have left this cave and moved to Saffron City with Sabrina the psychic gym leader in Kanto Klefki: Ok then why are you here? Unown-H: Well Litwick's family left her egg in here so I cannot just leave her all by herself UB: Awww so sweet Unown-H: Well anyways...welcome to the cave of HISTORY! Jewel: Ok.... why is it call that? Unown-H: Well it's because this was once a resting place for Mew so there are some ancient writings carved in the wall but someone from the old times maybe even before you guys ever existed have written some stuff on the walls that is in unown language Klefki: COOL!!!!! Unown-H: Ikr but the history in this cave isn't that cool becuz it's just the history of this world not that important... UB: Awww I thought it will like predict klefki's train- I mean our future or somethin Unown-H: Welp if only it can but it doesn't anyways go ahead and explore the cave and stuff Imma take Litwick to the town not too far from here Klefki: Oh ya mean Trinity Town? Unown-H: Yeah! Klefki: Ok bye safe travels Litwick: bye! UB: Soo we got this whole cave to explore whoa! We walk along the cave which is like a maze that have living rooms,bed rooms, 4 kitchens and a 300 times 300 flat screen tv... which doesn't work. We saw a sign that reads: Sableye XY.gif|beware of Thieves Geodude-Kanto XY.gif|And cave dwellers they suck! Which is a pretty weird sign to be honest. Graveller: ATTACK MY BRUDDAS!!! geodudes: HIYAAAAHHH!!!! Klefki: Ahhh Geodude1: Wait my bruddas she is da qween! Geodude2: Yeh brudda she resist us! Klefki: Wuttttt Graveller: Oh sorry there your highness Jewel: Wait... your a queen? Klefki: I dunno I'm just a normal klefki that knows draining kiss,dazzling gleam,fairy wind and astonish... Geodude3: Yah bruddas she knows da wae! UB: Dis is weird...... Geodude4: We must protect the qween! UB and Jewel: ahhhh geodude5: We have captured the non-believers of da wae Klefki: Stop that you morons! Graveller: My bruddas you must release the non-believers Klefki: Since you are obviously the one in charge of your group thingy what are you doin? Graveller: We are the Rockanda Geodudes we are the most strong of our species but than I have evolve so now I am their master but since you have arrive you are now the qween Klefki: well uhhh first thing first there is a lake outside of this cave of yours, secondly jump into the water then you will find the way Graveler: OK my brudas we have to go now thank you my qween you have led us to de wae and they went out of the cave UB: Well that was.......interesting Jewel: Like how are you the queen I resist them too Klefki: idk END~ What do you think of this episode? Rockanda forevah!!!! meh bad... Trivia *Litwick and Unown H which is H for history *Uganda knuckles a.k.a Rockanda Geodudes *History of the world and Mew! *Sabrina in Kanto *Trinity Town *I wonder what happen to the geodudes that went in to the water....you probabbly know what happened already... Category:Blog posts